


Stairway To Heaven

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenges, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, So many emotions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: As soon as I got this prompt, I had to start writing.. Sooo here’s my submission for Jen’s Birthday Challenge!!





	Stairway To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This song really does hold a place in my heart. And seeing as my grandfather recently passed, I had to pick this one. All the emotion the reader is feeling is my own, and Stairway is the song that will be playing on Saturday when we say goodbye. I want to thank you so much @supernatural-jackles for letting me be apart of this, and Happy early Birthday to you. :)

_There’s a lady who’s sure all that glitters is gold_  
And she’s buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she’s buying a stairway to heaven.

My voice shook as I sang out the first verse, emotion heavy through each note. I’ve always thought it was a beautiful song and today, it’s just a reminder that I’ve left my family behind.

Three years. Three years since I’ve become a series regular on Supernatural, and I’ve missed so much. Of course I go back and visit every time we’re finished filming for the year, but it’s only for a couple weeks and then it’s time for conventions. Sometimes I wondered why I even auditioned for the role in the first place.

_There’s a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_  
‘Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there’s a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

Tomorrow morning, I had to catch a flight back home. If I had my way, I’d have been on a flight earlier this afternoon, but my mom told me to finish my day. God, she sounded to heartbroken when she called. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Her, my aunt and Grandma. They don’t deserve this. _He_ didn’t deserve this. He deserved a full life, one where he gets to see all his grandkids grow and have babies of their own.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder_

I know I’ve been crying all day, they had to send me back to makeup twice to fix my face, but I can’t help it as they continue to flow as I strum the guitar in my hands.

_There’s a feeling I get when I look to the west,_  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.

This song, this damn song. He always said, that when he does finally go, he wants it played as his ashes are spread around the maple tree behind the house. Well, he’s going to get that wish. No one on this planet is going to stop me. It’s the least I can do, especially since I haven’t been around lately.

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

I could hear the door to my trailer open, but I didn’t look up from where I was sitting. The boys said they’d be over to check on me once they were done for the day. They knew I was a mess, they wanted to stop production when I told them what happened, but I made them and everyone else keep going. He wouldn’t want me to stop working just because I was sad. Yeah, it sucked and I couldn’t stop thinking about him, but I knew it was better than sitting in my apartment or my trailer, alone.

_And it’s whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

I could feel the broad shoulder sit to my right, close enough to let me know he was there, but far enough to let me continue playing. Nothing was said, they just let me do this, knowing I needed it.

_If there’s a bustle in your hedgerow, don’t be alarmed now,_  
It’s just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There’s still time to change the road you’re on.  
And it makes me wonder.

The next verse and I had his voice join in, low and harmonizing. It was enough to keep me going, knowing I wasn’t alone. That I’m never alone. I had him, to help me through anything.

_Your head is humming and it won’t go, in case you don’t know,_  
The piper’s calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?

My hands were shaking; the emotion I was trying to contain had my walls breaking. Taking the guitar from me, Jensen started strumming where I left off, like he had it the whole time.

Originally, the next part speeds up and has a more rock feel to it, I had wondered briefly what I would do when I got to it. Jay, however, had it cased out. He kept it slow, melodic. Looking at him, I saw his eyes were swimming with emotion. It always amazed me how sympathetic he was, how much he cared about those closest to him.

_And as we wind on down the road_  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

As he finished, I could have sworn I seen tears in his eyes as well. This man beside me was perfect, he’s everything anyone could ask for. Caring, sweet, funny when it’s needed, I wish it was under better circumstances that I’ve come to realize what’s been in front of this whole time.

“Jay, I miss him so much.” I sniffled leaning into his shoulder.

“I know, Sweetheart. But you’ll get through this. You have me, and your family here to help you in anyway that you need. Not to mention your family back home. I know they won’t let you go through this alone.” He pressed his lips to my forehead.

“I wish I could take the last few years back, spend more time with him. This is the man that raised me, he’s the reason I’m the person I am today.” I took a breath to try and control myself, “I just can’t believe he’s gone.”

“Hey. It’s alright.” He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing between my shoulder blades, “I said you’ll get through this, and you will. It’s going to be rough, I know, but it’ll get better, I promise. He knows you loved him. Hell, he was your biggest fan and he didn’t even watch the show. Your grandfather would be- is proud of who you are.”

“Thanks Jay.”

“Anytime, Sweetheart. You know I – er, we love you.”

“Love you too Jensen.”

_And she’s buying a stairway to heaven._


End file.
